The Night of Fait episode 4 7am
by PlaywrightPOPS
Summary: episode 4 7am things heat up for TW.


IMGhttp/i20. Night of Fait

Episode 4 7pm

Release Date: 7/15/05

Reader Rating: R (restricted)

IMGhttp/i20. Rating: TV14 (DLVS) not maybe suitable for all ages up to fourteen yrs. Old

IMGhttp/i20. Sex scenes, violence, domestic distribution, bad language, and suggestive dialogue

Series: Chapter 4

Distributor: Sony Television writers

Authors: Mr. TW, Kim Seth, Perry Claiborne, and crew

Main Characters: Bosco, Faith, Cruz, Santiago, Davis, Finney, Carlos, Grace, Monroe, Sully, and Supowicz

Setting: East Coast, mainly in New York City, NY

Story type: Crime Drama, action-adventure, comedy, and thriller

No pairings, spoilers, and guests

Exclusive in General Stories

Overview: This is the preceding series for East Coast Finest a story about all the crime in connecting northeast Atlantic territory of the United States. The story is spun-off from Third Watch where officers, firefighters, and paramedics work from 3-11pm. The exploits of a group of men and women who serve the City of New York as police officers, firemen, and paramedics in the fictional 55th Precinct. The criminals they work with are run into a deep storyline that hits home including the Third Watch unit we know and love. This is the fourth episode of the series and it's starting to get dark and new characters come into the fold. May 5, 2005 is the night New York and east coast crimes changed. This leads up to the big finale state of the Night of Fait after a Braves Mets game in Queens.

Preview: We pick it up on Thursday May 5, 2005 the night the East coast changed including the city of New York. We hit the 7 o'clock hour where most of the unit has just come off a mob war with the Ferrellis on the Brooklyn Bridge. Cruz and Manny head to Poughkeepsie to unify the anti-crime unit to take out the drug lords or the northeast. Faith and Emily watch a movie when they are interrupted. Carlos and Lorenna chat it up in the firehouse. Melanie and Keshia come off from raping and murdering local drug lord Sweetcakes who's known to have the goods. Plenty of surprises in this one folks. This is the fourth amazing episode of six in the classic Night of Fait, which debuted February 11th of this year. New storylines will erupt and a lot of new characters you've never even heard of so I'll recap each character for you in this drama.

We advise you to visit our characters page before reading under Night of Fait to get up-close and personal.

Characters

Within the characters the role are always recurred so new people will be added in new episodes

IMGhttp/i20. Unit

Bosco-A hard police worker who is the most popular

Faith Yokas-A hard at work mom who is a dedicated female cop. That looks bulk. Bosco and her you know.

Sully-The old veteran who is the poppa of the group is a great guy.

Davis-This former rookie is grown up and now pushing around Finney.

Finney-A one year pro is learning a lot from his cocking days; the former chief's son.

Monroe-A trader who poses as a cop of the squad is now earning her respect, constantly in fights with Davis.

Cruz-This hard cop busts them and beats them; very competitive is lonely inside and is expressing her anger.

Manny-A softy in a lot of ways is holding his own trying to keep Cruz on low level.

Supowicz-Bosco's partner has a temper just like him and holds grudges.

Played by Vince Vaughn

Emily-This brat is Faith's daughter and is constantly getting into trouble.

Fred-The husband of Faith Yokas is trying to keep his cool, but always explodes plus he hates Bosco's guts.

IMGhttp/i20. males

Carlos-A now veteran is leading the paramedic unit in state of Doc's absent; this self-centered dude

DOC-A mystery man seems to lurk and make his presence known

Michael-Formerly known as Luigi changed his name because a mob boss threatened him, he's a patient stud

Played by Mario Lopez

Lloyd-This low-life is always getting into trouble; he's more of a bitch outsider

Played by Dennis Rodman

IMGhttp/i20. females

Grace-She's the veteran for the females and trying to keep her cool after Holly's been missing

Lorenna-Her dream is to be a dancer, but weighs over the limit; hopes to be the next JLO

Played by Jessica Alba

Samantha-Sam is Walsh's niece and holds a secret seductive life back in Buffalo, she is a lesbian who is trying to hit on Grace

Played by Jessica Biel

Kim-Kim right now is coming back to lead the troops as the new head supervisor; she is married with Eddie

Played by Kim Raver

IMGhttp/i20. leader of the group is coming back from his firehouse to be the head firefighter

Played by Eddie Cibiran

JD Hart-This transferee was last seen in a classic feud with Cruz as the rat; he's a tricky bastard who can turn on you

Stu-A one year veteran is learning the game and winning medals and collars all over the place

Walsh-This Irish hot head is the uncle to Sam and another hot head coming in from Buffalo; right now he is the Sully

DK-A funny background guy gets the job done and holds this group from Brooklyn together

Germaine-The new guy walks into new trouble; a stud who's got competition status towards Michael

Played by Shemar Moore

IMGhttp/i20. Bosses (the sometimes class of the east coast is always outsmarting cops every move)

Tony Ferrelli-Is the head mob boss described sometimes as a Sonny; he is the godfather of one of Miami's greatest mobs

Played by Tony Sabato Jr.

David Chapeda-The nephew of Tony is on the prowl for some work; sometimes noted as the annoying assistant

Gotcheese-The Bronx's go get them dude is running the pitbulls; the lockdown and shut them up Hispanics

Played by rapper Pitbull

Sweetcakes-The nerd of New York is always running with loads of drugs and has the goods as the sweet talker talks his way into trouble, previously raped by drug lord Melanie Watts and Keshia Vick

Played by DJ Qualls from Hustle & Flow

Marcel-This Jamaican Queens drug lord seems to find his way back to Cruz and stalks her and gets what he wants

Played by Wyclef Jean

Big Meanie-The instant messenger of the bad guys works for Marcel and plays other bosses to get inside scoops; very smart

Played by Gorilla Black

Jason Doomsday-This Texan brings the east that wild cowboy tradition and gets the job done

Played by Scott Williamson

Terminator-This free lance skater robs and owns a business that no one can stop from Manhattan

Played by Vin Diesel

IMGhttp/i20. New 17 anti-crime unit

Cruz-Leads her 55 into Poughkeepsie to take out drug lords and Rhoda's own sister

Rhoda-Rhoda goes by five different names because of her past back home in Brooklyn she goes by both Sgt. Rhoda and Lita Watts, she has a sister who's a young drug and she's been on her own since her parent's died in a murderous accident when she was sixteen now raising Melanie and taking justice back as an anti-crime sergeant in a New York suburb

Played by Rochelle Loewn

Melanie-Somehow Melanie is lost in all of this as a hot seventeen yr. old drug lord who is the leader of the Pink Cobras a local gang in lower Brooklyn; she is serious about her hustle, but needs guidance. Cruz has her #1 on her list.

Played by Lindsey Fonseca

Kathy-Will come up later as a girl who was secretly kept by Rhoda and now an anti-crime officer will have to hold her own and shut her mouth

Played by Katie Holmes

Linda (Lil' Cruz)-Is Manny's good niece who looks up to Cruz

Moesha-A female cop with hard upbringing

Played by Lil' Mo

Anti-crime will have more people as this unit develops

IMGhttp/i20. sisters of the east coast (all have connections and lead the female unit of crime bosses)

Melanie-A leading drug lord is a very key character throughout the East Coast series because of the hookups

Keshia-A smart lost girl is the best friend and assistant of Melanie and the Pink Cobras

Moesha-Older sister of Keshia is in the same situation Rhoda is in; looks for help from Rhoda often

Played by Lil' Mo

Emily-Another very key character has a lot ties to enemies and could be the key to solving most mysteries including a big one dealing with the Braves Mets game

Joy Giovanni-A Ferrelli standout is a hooker who is the leading lady of the Ferrelli gang out Jersey is getting by in a new career as a professional hitman; she will play you and hurt you, don't let her looks deceive you as she's got ties to a Boston mob and is secretly playing the Ferrellis

Played by Joy Giovanni herself

Simply Rachael-A cousin of Emily holds the name Simply Rachael for a reason she's simply sneaky. You'll find her dealing with Emily a lot, Faith doesn't like her niece

Played by Rachel McAdams

IMGhttp/i20. Girls of summer are bringing the heat

Jasmine-A seductive yet manipulative bitch is taking advantage of Ty Davis to by with her crimes; she's apart of the Ferrelli Family as David's sister

Played by Keira Knightley from Domino

Kathy-As a troubled young officer she must hold her secrets out of the way

Played by Katie Holmes from Batman Begins

Simply Rachael-Rachael has a lot of ties and knows when someone is in the way, very intimate with Big Meanie

Played by Rachel McAdams from Red Eye

IMGhttp/i20. boys of summer are turning up heat

Dan-A Plummer in the residents' apartments of Yokas is turned on by the two females in the family and Fred/Bosco doesn't take to kindly of his confidence

Played by Tom Cruise from War of the Worlds

Teddy-Bosco finds this lost soul in self-defense class and finds out that he is lost brother

Played by Christian Bale from Batman Begins

Mayor Otto Ortiz-A seductive and lonely for sex soul manipulates and causes corruption in a city that he's trying to enforce, he holds all of the keys and is a very important character to this series

Played by Johnny Depp from Chocolate Factory

IMGhttp/i20. York's finest people (nobody is more on top than these two souls)

Abby-Is a control and anger freak who can't seem to get more than three people in her CSI unit; she is made to have affairs with bullshit politics to keep her past secrets in Buffalo similar to Sam

Played by ABC's Lost Evangeline Lily

Mayor Ortiz-You see Ortiz in a different light towards Abby as he seems to rave for that power over her

Played by Johnny Depp

IMGhttp/i20. Santiago Cruz Family Triangle (everything that Manny and Maritza)

Cruz-Hides her affection for Manny and really cares about Manny

Manny-His job is to make Cruz is on her 100 A game at all times

Linda-Tries to be like Cruz from the day they met in Poughkeepsie and is her biggest fan

Dominic-Manny's son is raised all on his own by his dad with intense care and concerns from Cruz

Those are you're characters from the Night of Fait more will be added in upcoming episodes and visit the characters page for full pictures.

IMGhttp/i20. time on Night of Fait

Episode 1-Emily's high school had a riot and after school fight with the Pink Cobras a gang from lower Brooklyn.

Episode 2-On the Brooklyn Bridge an explosion sets off a mob war between the Ferrellis and another family from Jersey.

Episode 3-Melanie and Keshia rape Sweetcakes because he owed them money.

IMGhttp/i20. 4 7am

Cruz and Manny heading upstate

Cruz: Hey! Manny wake up

Manny snoring

Cruz: Hey! Manny wake the fuck up (hitting him while driving)

Manny: Aw Aw Aw

Cruz: We're almost upstate to meet Melanie's sister

Manny: Hopefully she's a fine lady so I can stay up

Cruz: Listen up Manny do not play games. Do not play games

Manny: What are you so mad about?

Cruz: It's this Manny and her little gang

Manny: You've got admit the idea of a seventeen yr. old owning a gang of girls is a hot idea

Cruz hitting Manny with the crowbar

Manny: Ouch!

Cruz: How did it feel?

IMGhttp/i20. the Loews Theater where Yokas and Emily are watching a movie at

Theater clerk: Ladies how can I help you?

Yokas: Ye'll sir I want two for Mr. & Mrs. Smith

Emily: That's right I get to see Brad Pitt's ass

Yokas: Watch your mouth Emily.

Theater clerk: Okay that will be $6.50 please

Yokas: Okay here you then

Theater clerk: Here goes your two tickets for Mr. & Mrs. Smith

Yokas: Thank you

Theater: Have a great time

As Yokas and Emily walk into the theater

Yokas: I mean it don't say the word ass near me

Emily: Okay mom

Yokas: Emily I'm not playing

Emily: Let's just go to theater ol' bitch

Emily: I just want to see some Brad Pitt mom

Yokas: Alright let's just go and have a good time and let's get ready be mean to Angelina Jolie

IMGhttp/i20. the 55 Firehouse

Carlos fixing a sandwich

Lorenna: Hey! Carlos what are you making right there

Carlos: What do you think it is? It's a fuckin' sandwich lady

Lorenna: Excuse me (in a stretch way)

Carlos: Well you asked an obvious question

Lorenna: Well sorry it was so obvious

Carlos: Look it's been a hard days work with the whole bridge thing

Carlos: I sort of don't want to be bothered

Lorenna: Okay then

Samantha enters the kitchen

Sam: Hey! You guys, Carlos?

Carlos: I'm eating a sandwich damn't

Walks away to the dining room

Sam: What's his problem?

Lorenna: He claims it's been a hard day

Sam: Well when isn't it a hard damn for Carlos

Lorenna: I don't know

Lorenna: You're certainly happy girl

Sam: Happy, for real

Lorenna: Yeah! Your grinning is killing the hell out of me

Lorenna: What is it?

Sam: Okay I'm in love

Lorenna: With whom?

Sam: Well this person's got brown hair, brown eyes, and a big ass

Lorenna: Give me a clue

Sam: She's coming down the stairs right now

Lorenna: SHE?

Grace comes down the stairs

Lorenna: You're gay? (Silently)

Sam: Hell YEAH!

Grace: Hi are you guys doing? Ow hi Sam

Lorenna: You guys already discussed this I assume, so does that mean your gay too Grace?

Grace slaps the hell out of Lorenna

Grace: How could you even say that?

Lorenna: I'm sorry

Sam: You know you like me baby

Grace: Why can't you just leave me alone and keep that to yourself

Sam: I feel like getting in the bath with you?

Grace: Shut Up, Shut Up

Lorenna: Cut it out Sam

Sam: Looks like everyone gaining up on the lesbian

Grace: Look nobody else in this house can know that Sam likes me, but you and hell's not the chief of staff

Lorenna: I say it's a deal, how 'bout you Sam?

Sam: Okay I'll slow down as long as you promise me a one night stand?

Grace: No

Sam: Okay if it means that much to you then I'll shut my mouth baby

IMGhttp/i20. and Keshia drive from the crime scene in Delaware back to her sister's place in Poughkeepsie

Keshia: I can't believe what I did to that man

Melanie: Hey! Sweetcakes had it coming to him

Keshia: I don't think we had to do that

Melanie: Sweetcakes is a big pusher here on the east coast, he's not going to rape my sister and get away with it

Melanie: Plus you know it was a fuckin' deadline

Keshia: I just still don't understand

Melanie: Put it this way we did two big things today with took care of business with that bitch Emily and we made a statement to Sweetcakes that there is a fuckin' deadline

Keshia: I guess you've got a point there

Melanie: That's right

Keshia: Once those crime scene people come we're fucking fugitives because we didn't have on gloves

Melanie WOW I never thought of that

Keshia: I knew we should have been smart and set up a date to take our revenge

Keshia: Admit you're fuckin' wrong okay

Melanie Shut up I wasn't thinking

Keshia: Hey! You're right we did take care of our business

Melanie: It's just that the guy was right there and my temper took the best of me

Melanie: Keshia I don't know sometimes what I'd do without you

Keshia: It's nice to here that

Keshia: Now let's celebrate our knock off with some music

Melanie: That TI is hot in the streets

Keshia: ASAP is a real message song, so let's hear that

IMGhttp/i20. & Cruz arrive at the police station where Melanie's sister Rhoda is

Cruz: Here we go Manny

Manny: Poughkeepsie's finest huh!

Manny: I've worked in Poughkeepsie before

Cruz: Nobody cares Manny let's just take care of business and get the full inside scoop on this young girl

Manny: Sounds like a plan Ritza

Manny and Cruz enter precinct 17 in Poughkeepsie

Cruz: Hi sir, we're from the 55 in Brooklyn in the anti-crime unit and we're looking for officer Watts

17 Sgt: Yeah! She's in her office

17 Sgt: What kind of business do you got with her

Cruz: It's kind of personal sgt

17 Sgt: Well I need info before you go and visit her

Cruz: All right Officer Rhoda Watts has young sister who lives in Queens that's a big drug pusher who runs a gang and attacked a schoolmate earlier this afternoon and is responsible for a school riot

17 Sgt: Little Melanie?

Cruz: I'm guessing you know her

17 Sgt: She was a little sweet heart I met her five years ago when her sister first entered the force, she's been watching ever since their parents died in a terrible accident a year before that. Her sister went into the force because she wanted justice.

IMGhttp/i20. formerly known as Luigi and Lloyd talk in the pool hall

Michael: Hey! Lloyd what in the hell do you think you're doing out there?

Lloyd: I ain't got to answer to you

Michael: You might not, but we are partners and in your face every damn minute.

Lloyd: Just layoff and let's play some pool

Michael drops his stick and gets in Lloyd's face

Michael: Man, look you could've died out there and you think it's always a fuckin' joke (extremely angry)

Lloyd: Hey! Get a breathe mint

Michael: It's not about pool right now it's about you being a cocky bastard

Lloyd: Dude I will hit you in fuckin' mouth

Michael: You're never about nothing ever since you came here

Lloyd: Look man I said, "I'll hit you in fuckin' mouth"

Lloyd: Now move out the fuckin' way

Michael: Look I don't want to fight I just want to play pool

Lloyd: Finally man; it's about time

Silence took place for four minutes while Michael and Lloyd played pool

Lloyd: Look man I'm sorry for what happened today, no one actually cared about me always being in and out of foster homes

Michael: Don't sweat it man, life is hard anyways

Lloyd: When is this JD Hart suppose to arrive?

Michael: He probably already arrived at the firehouse

Lloyd: Hey! Mike I heard he brings a lot of baggage

Michael: All I know is he had to transfer because he got into with Cruz at the 55

Lloyd: He got into with two bags hard ass Cruz

Michael: Yeah! He ratted on her cops for something they did

Lloyd: No wonder I noticed the word rat spelled wrong (raid)

Michael: Somebody can't spell

Lloyd: So you're telling me that Cruz fought another dude

Michael: Yes

Lloyd: That's a tough bitch

Michael: I win

Lloyd looks away in displeasure

Lloyd: Son of a bitch

IMGhttp/i20. & Faith watch Mr. & Mrs. Smith at the theater at Loews Theater

Emily: Comfortable seats huh!

Yokas: Yeah! They are you can pretty much lean back in these

Yokas: I hope it's a good movie

Emily: Well if it isn't we get to see or do two things we get see Brad Pitt and we get to make fun Angelina Jolie

Emily: With her big lip self

Yokas: I think the movie's about to start

Fred Enters the movie theater and demands to see Faith and Emily because he thinks Emily should respect her being grounded

Theater Checker: Hey! Sir you can't go in without a ticket

Fred: Look asshoe I'm not here to play cat and mouse I'm here looking for a demand

Fred: And no one is going to stop

Theater Checker: I don't care what your case is I'm calling security to get your ass out of here

Fred knocks out the checker and runs through theater looking through room after room

Fred: There in here

Fred: Faith/Emily I want your ass now

People: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fred: Don't shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You've people got nothing better to do than watch this boring ass movie

Yokas: Fred what are you doing here? (Surprised)

Emily: This can't be happening (to herself)

Faith & Fred raise their voices with the crowd booing and listening

Fred: Emily should not be going out while she's on her punishment

Yokas: I thought that'll do her some good to escape that moment and have our movie night early

Fred: She's already in trouble as it is

Yokas: Don't worry about it

Fred: I thought we we're suppose to discuss things together before doing them

Yokas: I don't remember ever having to discuss things with you

Fred: You do with your little boyfriend Bosco

Yokas: What did you just say?

Fred: You heard me

Yokas slapped the hell out of Fred

Emily: I'm so out of here (Emily ran out the theater)

Yokas: EMILY, EMILY, EMILY

Yokas: Now look at what you did

Security guard: Do we have a problem here ma'am or sir

Fred: Not at all

Yokas: No sir

Security guard: I'm going to have to escort you out of the building.

IMGhttp/i20. & Grace stand in the kitchen

Sam: Hey! Grace you know the secret is out right?

Grace: So, but I just don't want the whole place to know

Sam: If Lorenna can't keep her mouth shut then that'll happen, I'm sorry to say

Grace: It seems like you don't care anyways

Grace: Let me tell you something I'm only interested in guys

Sam: Like Carlos?

Grace: Hell No

Sam: Like Finney?

Grace: Hell No

Sam: Proves my point then you do like girls

Grace: Look I don't know what kind of sick fantasy you live in, but you're nasty strange whore

Sam is aggressive and shoves Grace intimately up to the kitchen cabinet

Sam: Look baby I'm everything that you want, look I have things that a guy can't bring to you

Grace breathes real hard and very scared

Sam: I might not have a dick, but I can offer what a man can't offer

Sam: So why don't you shut you're mouth and let me seduce you right here

Walsh comes in

Sam brushes off of Grace

Sam: Hi there Walsh

Walsh: Everything alright

Sam: Just fine right Grace

Grace: Yeah! Just fine

Walsh: I didn't hear you Grace

Grace: It's JUST FINE (raising her voice up 2 decimals)

Walsh: Okay

Walsh stops Sam as Grace walks towards the living room

Walsh: Look Sam we ain't gonna have no trouble here like back at home in Buffalo

Sam: Uncle Walsh you know why I'm like the way I am

Walsh: I know and that's why I can't have you hitting on other girls you work with

Sam: I know it's hard though keeping my distance

Walsh: That was a tough and fierce situation in Buffalo

Sam: I'll try to keep my cool, but she's already afraid of me

Walsh punching cabinet shaking the utensils

Walsh: No! I promised your folks and my sister that I'll give you a job and keep you far away from the trouble you had in Buffalo and this is how you repay me

Sam: I'll keep my distance Uncle Walsh it's no big deal

Walsh: Hey! I'll appreciate if you didn't call me uncle in this house

Sam: If you keep threatening me I'll expose of you

Walsh: Are you blackmailing me?

Sam: What if I am?

Walsh: Look just get out my face

Sam: No problem stalker

Walsh looks up in sadness

IMGhttp/i20. Otto and Forensic Scientist Abby discuss how crimes are at an all-time high

Otto: What the hell do you think you guys are doing?

Abby: What do you mean?

Otto: Not cleaning up this town

Abby: You're the one not cleaning up the streets

Otto: Look bitch I own you and you better do as I say

Abby: You're threatening me again

Otto: Baby, what I gave you weeks ago can happen again

Abby: I'm putting my fuckin' guards up this time

Otto: Well see about that, this isn't CSI

Abby: I know what you're about to say this is a job

Abby: Look I have a small force and hard to get things done

Otto: Don't tell me you we're not at today's crime scene at the Brooklyn Bridge

Abby: I had things to do

In each others face

Otto: I warning you evil conniving bitch, you better shape up or I'll dismiss you from New York

Abby: I ain't taking order

Otto: I said, "You are a bitch"

Abby: Well I'm not okay

Otto: I need that love and fire on the job

Abby: I don't love you

Otto: I just want that feeling again

Otto: It's so lonely at the top

Otto: You're body is amazing

Otto: I like young girls like you

Abby: You're crazy

Otto: I'm not crazy you are, you're the one that did time in Rikers

Abby: That was a long time ago

Otto: I can make or break you

Otto: Now get the fuck out of my office

Abby slaps the shit out of Otto

Otto: Don't go home to tonight

Abby: As far as I know you that have a home

Otto: I'll take out Walsh and Samantha just like that now keep it up

Abby: I'm so scared

Abby leaves

Otto: Don't let the fuckin' door hit you on the way out

Otto: BITCH!

IMGhttp/i20. and Keshia continue their drive up to Poughkeepsie

Keshia: Where are we going to go?

Melanie: Well the night's still young so let's visit my sister

Keshia: Your sister the cop

Melanie: Yeah! What's the matter with that?

Keshia: She hates me plus we just committed a crime I ain't ready to see no bacon

Melanie: Just cool down

Melanie: I might make a stop to Boston after we go to Poughkeepsie

Keshia: I ain't going to no Poughkeepsie

Melanie stops the car on a side street in Rutherford, New Jersey

Melanie: Then you know what if you ain't down with then you could get the fuck out car and find your own way home

Keshia: Stop playing girl

Melanie: Stop tripping then

Keshia: Can we at least make a stop my house I need to a shower

Melanie: Yeah! Sweetcakes didn't smell so good and I can still smell it on me

Melanie: Can I use your shower and a pair of clothes

Keshia: Not any new shirts I just brought okay

Melanie: As long as it makes me look sexy than I'll wear it

Keshia: Alright girl, what type of business we got in Boston?

Melanie: Well I got to make a stop in Worcester first to see my cousin then we got some business to take care of in Boston on Saturday

Keshia: Alright girl.

IMGhttp/i20. Supowicz, Davis, Finney, Sully, and Sgt. Monroe come out of a corner store and talk

Supo: Hey! Monroe what's sup girl how's it going

Monroe: Nothing I can't handle why you ask

Supo: Those boots look like they're talking

Bosco shows everybody in the discussion how her shoes talk

Bosco: Look everybody I can talk (in a high voice)

Bosco: What's your name Davis?

Davis: (Starts busting up laughing)

Finney: (Laughing hard)

Sully: (chuckling)

Supo: (Laughing hard)

Monroe: HA HA HA HA!

Monroe: Very funny Bosco, but how about the green jacket?

Bosco: It ain't as faded as your shoes and my jacket it doesn't talk

Monroe: Isn't that your first jacket?

Everybody: Ooooooooo

Bosco: Look its Elmo talking through her shoes

Everybody: (laughing)

Monroe: Is that camouflage or dirty?

A thief runs by a takes the candy out of Monroe hand and starts running

Monroe: Hey! Get that creep

Davis and Finney start running after him

Sully: Hey! Bosco, Supo, and Monroe get in the car

Davis and Finney catch him at the train station

Supo: Hey! Monroe slap him right now

Monroe slap him and pours the candy in his hood

Monroe: Don't mess with the law next time

Bosco: Looks like you're going to do some time brother

Supo: If anybody has got on anything faded it's this guy's pants

Finney: Looks like he rolled around in dirt in them

Sully: Alright you guys let's go

Davis: You guys go ahead me and Monroe will catch up with you

Sully: Alright

IMGhttp/i20. and Monroe take a walk back to the 55

Davis: You alright Monroe?

Monroe: Yeah!

Davis: Look at me I'm serious that guy didn't hurt you did he?

Monroe: Nall he's just being a real jerk

Davis: I'm sorry I left you at the restaurant last week

Monroe: You obviously wanted the other girl waiting for you

Davis: She wasn't as good as you

Monroe: Davis I don't know if I could trust you after something like that?

Davis stands in front of her

Davis: Look things are always shaky at first, but I won't make that statement again

Monroe: That's sweet, but how I am going to trust you

Davis: I'll buy you flowers look after your sister like I always do

Monroe: Why do I get the feeling that you like her better than me?

Davis: She's ugly

Monroe: Aw

Monroe: Well you can walk on the way back by yourself I am so done with you

Monroe starts walking away

Davis: Sasha wait, Sasha wait, Sasha wait (yelling for her)

IMGhttp/i20. & Cruz are at 17 Precinct in Poughkeepsie talking to the sergeant

Cruz: You got any information on her sister

17 Sgt: It's confidential

17 Sgt: It looks like you'll have to ask her.

Manny: Can we have something on her?

17 Sgt: Just wait she'll be out in a moment

After ten minutes of waiting Sgt. Rhoda introduces herself

Rhoda: Hi I'm Sgt. Rhoda

Manny: (thinking-damn she is fine)

Cruz: Hi this is Manny and I'm Sgt. Cruz

Manny: Hi Rhoda (in a flirting kind of way

Rhoda: (laughing)

Rhoda: Well let me take you guys to my office

In the office everybody sits

Manny: This is a better office than your Ritza

Cruz: Shut up

Rhoda: Well what brings you guys all the way here?

Cruz: I know you run an anti-crime unit here in Poughkeepsie and I'll like to team up with you for a week

Rhoda: I'll have to think about it definitely

IMGhttp/i20. cliffhangers for episode 4

IMGhttp/i20. the 17 precinct in Poughkeepsie a dark complexion man with dreadlocks and a button up walks around looking like a stalker and stares in the office where Cruz and Santiago with Sgt. Watts are holding a conversation.

On the cell phone

The mysterious man: Hey! Big Meanie I want you to put a sound system in this precinct by tomorrow

Big Meanie: Why man?

The mysterious man: I think Sgt. Cruz is going to be doing her work in this precinct for a while

Big Meanie: Hey! You know Sweetcakes is missing man

The mysterious man: I hope he didn't come in contact with that girl from the pink cobras

Big Meanie: He said he was on his way to that neighborhood where their turf is at

The mysterious man: That mean Sweetcakes is gone

Big Meanie: Yeah! He might be; he way to stupid not to be

The mysterious man: Handle business for me in my sectors tonight alright and send some technicians here to Poughkeepsie to install that sound system

Big Meanie: I'm on it man!

The mysterious man whistles while he's watching

IMGhttp/i20. 8:03pm that night JD Hart who was suppose to arrive at the 55 Firehouse approximately 6pm

JD Hart just gets to the same block the firehouse is on.

JD: Hey! Man you got a problem

Attacker: Look down boy

A group of guys attack JD Hart and rough him up. One guy hits him with a leg pipe. They take him away into a car and drive off with no sounds. A strange man stares in the shadows as the city starts getting dark.

IMGhttp/i20. in the Delaware woods where Sweetcakes was brought here by Melanie and Keshia apart of the Pink Cobras raped and thought they murdered Sweetcakes at. Sweetcakes starts waking and realizing he's naked and finds bruises. He starts to walk into the streets and takes a leaf with him to cover his private parts. A black limo stops and a man comes out and knocks out Sweetcakes and then drives off.

Sweetcakes: I need help

Sweetcakes: I need help

Mystery man: Shut your ass up and get in the car

Sweetcakes: You look weird

The mystery man punches the hell out of Sweetcakes with authority

Driver: Get him in the car and let's role

The black limo drives off.

IMGhttp/i20. sees a man

Emily: Who are you?

Dante: I'm Dante

Emily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**To be continued**

IMGhttp/i20. for next time on Night of Fait episode 5

Lloyd meets up with the crime boss of town

JD Hart is taken somewhere with someone else who got kidnapped

Melanie & Keshia head out for business from Keshia's house

The mystery man sets up the sound system in precinct 17 in Poughkeepsie

Rhoda and Cruz set up a new collision with 55 and 17 for anti-crime

Monroe cries in the bathroom

Emily is missing and is with some girls

Faith sees Bosco in her apartment while on duty

Fred and Supo have a fist fight

Sam sneaks up on Carlos and Grace

The firehouse wonders where JD is

The Braves Mets game fireworks are going to fly

A few new characters come into the fold.

IMGhttp/i20. of Sony Television writers we like to fool around in forums making fictional stories when we're not writing scripts for shows. The characters that we use are fictional in everyway. Jessica Alba thought it was funny when we used her in our story. Following after you've read the story we would like you to take a sec and give a post putting down any number between 1 and 5 stars. You don't have to give us a comment, but you could if you want to take the time. Either way we'll be very thankful. If you can just give us a number so that in the future we'll know what we need to work on. It'll really help. Again just give us a number and that's it plus if you want give us a comment. We don't take anything personal and your opinion matters and your number. No hard feelings in this at all it just helps us. By the way visit our characters page so you can know these new characters. Visit our poll for your favorite scene it these episodes and reply a comment to tell us what you think was bad and good so we would know how to make our story matter. Maybe in other stories you're scared to voice your opinion here is a good section for that. You have that right. Thank you and keep writing good stories.

Stars guide:

1-very bad

2-decent

3-excellent

4-one of the best stories around

5-rare and an instant classic.


End file.
